


It Was Fated By The Stars

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my CSSS. She said:  I've been thinking about a prompt all day and really loved your beach date one, so for mine I'd love to see Killian & Emma on the beach, he asks her to dance, & then says " I Love You" for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Fated By The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best CS Secret Survivor that I could possibly have! I've enjoyed every message and every peek into her world of CaptainSwan, OUaT and beyond. The person I was assigned to be their SS chose not to participate throughout the hiatus, so it has been my absolute joy to share my contribution to our fandom- as a ff writer- with the person who was so great to me as my own SS.

“Beautiful,” Killian remarked, staring straight up into the night’s sky.

“I know,” Emma remarked from beside him, shockingly mesmerized. “They’re so bright.”

The sand underneath her body felt cool as they both laid flat against the shore. The night sky really was remarkable. The shining stars and full moon were things she’d never paid such close attention to before the man beside her came into her life.

“I think it’s just for us.” Killian’s fingers intertwined with hers at the same time his leg wrapped around her leg, dragging her across the sand and just a bit closer to him.

Emma turned her head towards him, trying to ignore their new proximity. “I think we’re at least lucky to have a night like this.” 

He was watching her closely, his eyes seeming to envelop everything about her in that stare.

“Come closer.” His hand moved to reach for her. “You’re still not close enough.”

He did make her feel so good, she realized, giving into the joy of the feel of her body connecting with his as be dragged her across his body. Laying half atop him, her smile- that secret smile that was just for him- was so effortlessly big and bright.

“Better?” she asked, teasing.

It was the way his eyes sparkled while watching hers. It was the way his body seemed to enclose around hers in the way she lay against him, his leg tangling within hers.

“Much,” Killian assured her. His fingers danced around a certain blonde curl. “I have the best of both worlds now.”

Emma bit down on her lip, trying to keep from smiling too widely as she internalized much of this moment.

The weeks seemed to be flying by. Emma couldn’t believe that it had been nearly a month since the two of them had begun on this tentative thing called a ‘relationship.’ But it was true. The amount of care he took with her and the warmth he exuded was exciting to experience because she knew: it was all true and all for her.

“I can’t see the stars anymore,” Emma reminded him.

Killian shrugged a shoulder lazily. “Is that such a terrible thing when considering the alternative?”

“If I could see them then I could share a bit of what I know about our stars. And I do know a little bit about them.”

“Do you now, love?” His tone inflected a note of humor only accented by the sudden raise of his eyebrow.

Emma shrugged. “Some of our constellations.”

“Are you going to share?”

“Well Google is a wonderful thing. Let’s see…” She stretched out over him, her hand reaching out towards her jacket. Pulling her phone from the pocket, she slid back over him, feeling (and trying to ignore) the hard planes of his chest.

“What did you just do?” Killian murmured, watching her as she flipped over onto her back.

With phone in hand, Emma lay back against the sand. “I’m going to look up some of the specifics.”

“And you couldn’t do that from here?”

She turned her head to look back at him. “No.”

Killian’s groan was soft. “Emma.” He followed her, lying on his side and up against her.

Emma bit down on her lip to keep the sudden smile tampered down.

“Pay attention,” she told him firmly. “Look. Up there.”

With another groan, Killian plopped down beside her on his back.

“Where?”

“There. That bright star right above us.” Emma pointed her finger straight above. “That group of seven stars … right… there…is called the Big Dipper,” Emma explained, slowly locating the group of stars. “It’s usually like the first group of stars that anybody learns to find.” She turned to look over at him. “Do… do you see it? Its shape is like a dipper- a pan, You can make out the pan and the handle?”

He had easily tracked the stars. With a smile he answered, “Aye, I see.”

She smiled back, feeling happy to share in his world and his passion, even in its most elementary form. “And if you follow those two stars that are at that end… there… right above us… it leads to… the North Star… Right there.” She turned to see if he could see what she saw.

With his hand pointing skyward, Killian tracked the very stars he was supposed to. “Aye, it shines brightly.”

“It’s one of our brightest,” she told him.

“Yeah?” There was a twinkle in those eyes. Was there some kind of mirth in that smile?

“Well, that star is the first star in the Little Dipper,” she told him, pointing out the group of seven stars.

“Insightful, Swan.”

Emma's gaze flew to his, and her eyes narrowed scrutinizingly. "Are you patronizing me?"

"Of course not, love. This is all very fascinating."

“What’s that?”

“Your knowledge of the stars is quite becoming.”

Her eyes squinted even more. “Are you saying that you are turned on by the fact that I know something about one of your biggest passions?”

“’Captivated’ sounds about right,” he answered quietly. “It’s quite lovely to hear you talk about it.” That intense stare returned in his eyes, his gaze locked on hers.

Emma shook her head. “What?”

He didn’t say anything at first. He pulled at her hand, bringing her up as he lifted from the sandy resting area.

“What are you doing?” She held on tight to his hand, now standing beside him.

“Dance with me,” he murmured, pulling her against his body.

“Dance? Really?” Emma sounded skeptical, but she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. “What about, you know, some music?”

Killian’s head tilted to one side. "What? You don’t hear that?”

Her smile grew, and she paused for a second. “No.”

”Listen carefully, love. If that doesn’t work then just follow my lead.”

Killian, with his hook on Emma’s waist and his hand holding hers in a firm grasp, he began to move to the imaginary time and rhythm of the music.

“I feel completely under-dressed for this scene,” Emma drawled, her eyes shimmering up at him. “Maybe it’s the formality.” She guided his hand to her waist and left it there, and then did the same with his hook. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around her neck.

Those arms holding her, tightened, her body pressing against his.

“Ah, that’s better.” A small giggle escaped her lips as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

“Can you hear it now?” Killian whispered close to her ear.

“I can hear your heart beating.”

“Aye, you mean pounding.” He leaned back so he could once again meet her gaze.

She smiled so sweetly at him. “It’s a nice rhythm though.”

Killian scraped his lip with his teeth, seemingly to keep from grinning himself.

“You’re a minx,” he told her instead. And once again, their swaying paused. Killian’s hand rose to her cheek, smoothing over the curves of her face. “Emma.”

She could see it in his eyes. And it was her own heart that she could feel pounding as she waited.

Her arms tightened more around his neck, readying herself. Because after all of this time, she was ready.

“Yes?”

Killian’s gaze stayed on hers. His hand and hook smoothed slowly down her sides. He was taking his time, taking it all in. He was pulling her closer, ever so closer.

When his lips parted, Emma’s own breath caught in her throat.

And then suddenly those lips crashed down over hers, keeping her breathless still.

It only took her a moment, an intake of breath, for her to react to his kiss. A kiss that was soft and exploratory. A kiss that, along with fingers seeking solace in her silky blonde hair, spoke of deep feelings of truth and want and need.

Her hands gripped at the front of his shirt, feeling the need to return all of those emotions and much more. He hadn’t said the words, but she knew. She could see them, feel them, taste them…

“Emma.” He pulled only slightly back from her.

Her hands gripped tighter at the shirt and her head bowed, chin touching to her chest. After all this time, with all of those moments they’d shared since they had met. It had led to this. This overwhelming and undeniable need to be open and vulnerable to someone who could be the same with her.

“I love you.” Emma looked up at him, eyes now wide with realization and a need for him to know. “I love you, Killian.”

A gambit of emotions could be read across his face in those brief moments. And it made her smile because she saw in him what she saw in herself. In a moment that could have left her wrecked, she was instead left in awe. If it was only for this minute, at least, it allowed for those past instances and countless betrayals to mean nothing.

And suddenly she was being lifted, Killian’s arms wrapped around her and a grin plastered across his face.

“I love you, Emma,” he told her.

And hearing those words did matter. Sometimes it shouldn’t. Sometimes, just knowing internally was enough. But hearing those words slip from his lips had meant more than she could have ever imagined.

She did love this man. As scary and as terrifying as that thought could be, she was still so happy that it was true.

She was looking him over, taking him all in.

“Put me down,” she whispered.

The grin never left his face. “Aye.” And her body slid down his on the way down. He kept his hold on her tight.

It was one of those moments. Emma didn’t know what the next step should be. Was it enough just to watch in wonderment of where they were now at in their relationship?

Killian’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip, still smiling at her.

“Dance with me, Emma.” He placed her arms back around his neck and his around her waist. He began to sway to some imaginary melody, bringing her with him. “Do you hear it now?”

Emma looked up into those shimmering blue eyes, and she smiled.

“No, I don’t.”

The rumble of Killian’s chuckle was soft, she heard, as she laid her head down against his body.

And she smiled, feeling stupidly happy in this moment with this man.

“I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too, Killian.”


End file.
